The Depths of Lethe
by Rinx Lawrence
Summary: RyoSaku. Because apologies are worthless to a person who doesn't remember you at all. Join Ryoma Echizen- half sorry, half prideful, and confused most of the time all because of an Amnesiac Sakuno Ryuzaki - the only story I've sworn I'll finish- #smileys
1. blood

**The Depths of Lethe**

_Lethe_ _by Micha F. Lindemans( Encyclopedia Mythicatm)_

"Forgetfulness". In Greek mythology, the Lethe is one of the rivers that flow through the realm of Hades. Called the River of Oblivion, the souls of the dead had to drink from this river to forget about their past lives on earth.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TeniPuri…**

**Chapter one: Blood**

"Ryoma-kun" the girl sighed.

Her Racquet hit the ball once again, sending it straight to the wall

_Pok._

She had been waiting for two hours straight in the deserted public tennis courts, eyebrows knitted, lips shut tightly, eyes focusing on the tennis ball freely bouncing from her to the wall

_Pok._

She could have left earlier if it weren't for the trust she had given to a certain boy who was supposed to tutor her in tennis skills,

_Pok._

she pondered if the boy was even aware of the time he was expected to turn-up. Ryoma was known a Snob after all, he wouldn't have cared a tiniest bit even if a girl was left in a lone tennis court practicing to herself.

_pok_

A sad smile ran across the said girl's face, remembering that she was the one always late to anything and thinking that the tennis prince might have a valid reason for having her to wait for him for too long

"Just one more hour" the girl thought

"if Ryoma-kun don't show-up in one hour, I'll leave", sometimes Sakuno is too kind for her own good. If her situation be thrown to others; they might have exploded out of anger or leave without a second thought.

**lllBREAKERlll**

Ryoma Echizen had been sure that he was a weak opponent

But now that he thought of it, he wasn't; he was thrilled, judging by his smirk that widely spreads on his face.

The guy was just the perfect example of don't judge a book by its cover, for his cover was like a motorcycle hoodlum idiot who just came out of a bullying massacre, don't know if this guy lost or won a fight. But one thing is for sure, he was involved in some. One would have concluded after seeing the gashes decorating his face and the different colors of violence painted clearly in every inch of it

"Echizen , four games to three" the chair umpire,- a guy who wore a leather jacket under the scorching sun- one of the guy's henchmen, cried announcing the tie-breaking point in the game

"Tche. Too troublesome." Ryoma thought.

"five minutes" Ryoma suddenly said capturing the attention of the other boy across the net

"I could beat you in five minutes" he clarified flashing his devious smirk once again. And pointing to the boy with his racquet

The other boy could only grunt at his colossal self-confidence

**lllBREAKERlll**

"Mou, Ryoma-kun where are you?"Sakuno wondered to herself. She was sitting on a nearby bench, the occupant of it, only her and her tennis equipments. She took out a tennis ball from her skirt pocket, tossed it, and caught it just in time before it hit the ground; she carried on with this while discreetly thinking of Ryoma's whereabouts.

The one hour grace period she had given Ryoma was up and she was left disappointed, for the first time; because somehow Ryoma never really let her down before, though she suspected that the lad was only kind enough to her because of her relation to the tennis team's coach.

But now that she thought of it Ryoma is rather rude to her sometimes, saying her hair is too long, she's clumsy, she's a weirdo, she's this and she's that, that her cooking wasn't good enough.

And most importantly

She sucks at where he is best at

"Tennis" the girl sighed yet again thinking that her crush wouldn't have chosen tennis over her, it was too much to ask, considering the fact that Ryoma never really noticed her existence.

With that thought tattooed in her mind Sakuno seemed to have forgotten her current surroundings as for dropping the ball she was playing with, it rolled down, mercilessly fast. And the poor girl had to make a run for it, it continued going down the road which stood in front of the open tennis courts,

she wasn't foolish enough as to follow it without looking if a car is passing by. She looked from left to right, looking out for any vehicle that may cross the road; when she got to the conclusion that the coast was clear, she bent down picking up the ball which stopped gaining motion in the middle of the road; she only got the tips of her fingers on it when she heard a loud howling sound, like the sound of the wind, getting closer and closer to her. She lifted her head only to be blinded by a flash of silver.

every color- she was sure- melted in front of her. The only thing she could see was darkness.

Darkness and nothing more.

**lllBREAKERlll**

The rain poured as a crowd of persons got thicker, surrounding a girl lying in the middle of the road. She was bathing in her own blood flowing from her head and other injuries in her body. She appeared pale as snow. Her breath, heaving and it was obvious that she was wiped clean of her consciousness

"Somebody call the ambulance!"

"They're here!"

"Quick!"

"Stretcher"

"She's critical"

Unknown to all of them, the girl could make out some of their panicking vocals through her half-aware mind, and she was hoping that somehow he could hear his voice, the voice he wanted to forget badly but couldn't

"I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. I didn't get to practice much today" she thought then she felt herself shivering, Dead persons don't shiver right, so she guessed she must still be alive.

"No! She's still alive right? Oh no! Someone tell me she's alive" A familiar shaky voice rang echoing in her ears

"She is" someone, a witness, replied

The inquirer exhaled with relief,

"But barely"

**lllBREAKERlll**

"Ryuzaki"

He exclaimed finally remembering something that slipped of his mind. She was someone he knew, she was the coach's granddaughter, and the team's

"Clumsy Mascot"

"January 14, Sunday" he checked his phone for accurate reference and confirmation

Ryuzaki's birthday, also tennis practice-slash-lessons with him.

He was not the least scandalized by his tardy discovery, rather he chose his normal demeanor; tucking his hands to his pockets as he turned the other way leading to Sakuno's dry-run ground.

He arrived there in no time. He looked around for any sight of Ryuzaki, and found none;

"_Lost maybe"_

He leaned on a nearby tree, fiddling his greenish bangs between his fingers. Outside the courts, on a asphalt road, some people, No. A crowd that had gathered took view. He adjusted his vantage point, and saw them busy chattering to each other

"_People these days"_

He wasn't to be concerned of the racket everyone was making, until he heard one particular name

"I think it's something like Sakuno…Ryu".

He came searching for the source of conversation and found two plump women who held their groceries in white plastic bags.

"_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world" _his phone rang. He cursed again at his horrible ring tone

How cousin Nanako manages to easily steal his phone and change his ring tone to terrifying sounds that could cost Ryoma his sanity? He didn't know.

_Girls and their perks and quirks_.

"Tche"

he flipped it open. His eyes dulled as he thought what the person in question would possibly call him for.

"nan desu ka momo-sempai"(what is it?)

"you idiot, echizen, this is your fault" Momo said with rage

"Fault? What fault"

" Ryoma heard Momo's voice broke and a few sniffles were heard from his line

Ryuzaki-chan"

"She's dying"

…**o0o….**

**The Fine, pretty, gorgeous, dashing Author's Notes:P**

Don't worry Sakuno will not DIE.. that's not the downside of this story.

I made this because I'm challenging myself to write a unique Amnesia Story. Most of the stories I've read were the same:

Someone forgetting someone important to them and they slowly remember or

The one forgotten helps the amnesiac person.  
>blah blah… so basically I made this to make something out of a Cliché Idea, though I must admit I will be borrowing a lot of ideas from others.<p>

I'll post the next chappie by the weekend.

R and R if you want to…surely makes me happy all the same


	2. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I'm quite sure that TeniPuri belongs to Konomi-sama. And I think it is better off with him

Because if I owned it I wouldn't have done much justice on it and Ryoma's fans(includes me) might have to hang me in a tree, upside-down; like a bat or an opossum (I'm a nocturnal person after all)

I know I've been a snail in updating, but it's not my fault I have to take up chemistry, physics, Trigonometry, analytical geometry, biotechnology, and Research all at once

My High School life is killing me, but I have to admit; it is still as fun as ever.

**Chapter two: the Insomniac**

"_Ryuzaki-chan" Ryoma heard Momo's voice broke and a few sniffles were heard from his line _

"_She's dying"_

**O_O**

"What! Coach is dying?" Ryoma asked inversing the emotion of his question, his face; in the usual deadpan state

"You idiot, I said Ryuzaki-chan! Really, Echizen just how thick can you get, first allowing this to happen to her and second acting like you don't care at the least, and it's her birthday today for god's sake!" Momo blurted to Ryoma over the phone rather loudly. Ryoma the anti-social freak he was decided to walk away from the tennis courts in order to avoid further unsolicited attention

"Ryuzaki?" Ryoma eyes widened suddenly associating the name Ryuzaki to two long auburn braids

"do I have to reiterate, Echizen?" Momo said mocking his bestfriend kouhai and popping his little memory bubble

Ryoma fidgeted slightly

"Momo-sempai, what happened?" he questioned , looking as straight-faced as before, but his voice almost betrayed him.

"Come here and I'll tell you" Momo replied, finally cooling- off after his outbursts

Ryoma on the other line, could not just find any fitting retort to Momo, maybe because, even he is having a hard time dealing with himself.

Meanwhile Momo's face broke into a slight smile; maybe Ryoma's simple question guaranteed him that he's not friends with a robot.

To him it was an indication that Ryoma is still human enough to care for a certain auburn-head struggling to keep her life at the moment.

After all, he's quite sure that he heard Ryoma's voice cracked a little, barely noticeable in a normal person's perspective, but too obvious for one Momoshiro Takeshi .

**O_O**

"_Minako, please don't take her yet; I need her"_

The red light announcing the operation faded. Coach Ryuzaki, grandmother of Ryuzaki Sakuno has been waiting outside. The old woman watched as a middle age man, the doctor, emerged out of the room.

She had been dauntless for almost all of her life, but the image of the man possibly heralding her granddaughters doom sure wakes the minimal fraction of her brain that still bears pain and fear.

There could only be two outcomes for Sakuno; living and dying

Sumire Ryuzaki opted to think about the former as she approached him

"How did it go" Coach Ryuzaki asked the doctor.

"She had a lot of injuries around her head " He replied to the old woman

"But she'll be alright" the doctor added, topping his assurance with a smile

Coach Ryuzaki sighed, relieved

"You're granddaughter is such a one of a kind fighter"

the doctor happily said as if seeing a miracle

"Yeah, got it from me" and with that she found herself smiling too.

**O_O**

Momo had been outside the hospital when the operation ended, he had been busy making calls to everyone, volunteering himself to a task their Coach can't seem to fulfill at the moment,

It's also a pity that He had too much of the horrendous memory stuck in his brain already, prompting him to stay outside, or to at least wait for Echizen to turn-up

"That Baka Chibi"

"who's a baka chibi' someone crept behind him, sending chills down his spine

"oi Echizen, you're here" Momoshiro said, stating the obvious as if this would drown his previous selection of words

"so, what happened" Ryoma plainly said

"Got hit by car with a reckless driver" momo explained

Ryoma's look turned to that of a puzzled one, but he quickly straightened it; enough to beat what a hot Iron do to clothes.

"how did it became my fault" Ryoma asked, his denseness; quite pathetic

"if you showed up earlier she could have avoided even seeing that car" Momo replied adding a tone of harshness.

"Tch, momo-sempai how did you even know about our practice" the baka chibi questioned, faking a tone of pure curiosity that without doubt, reeks of irony.

Momo flinched, unsure of what to say. He found words, but the thought of releasing them may not be a good idea right now.

"easy, I've been spying like usual" he finally confessed

" _No point in denying, Ryoma always finds-out anyways." He thought_

_**Flashback**_

"Nyah.., have you seen Transformers 3 already" Eiji kikumaru asked one afternoon, while all the regulars are stretching and warming up

"not yet" oishi replied

"I have tickets, want to watch it with me?"

"sure" oishi replied earning a satisfied smile from eiji

Just then Momo decided to talk

"that's unfair Eiji-sempai, why did you only invite oishi-sempai"

" the possibility that Eiji is indirectly asking oishi for a date is 78.91%, there is a 21.09% chance that Eiji was dumped by his date and decided to give Oishi the ticket,for it not to be wasted

"nyaa, I actually have nine and I'm actually planning to ask you all of you to come"

Inui looked crestfallen " oh dearest data, why do you have to fail me" he thought, his ego ; deflating

_Optimist, I have to be positive_,

With that he scribbled down on his notebook

_Eiji has a very impressive cover for potential discovery_

Inui's data subject appeared oblivious and continued to defend himself.

"but if you don't want to then i'll.." he was abruptly interrupted by Kawamura, who; out of the blue was given his racquet. "BURNING" he screamed with passion

"that would be excellent and fantastic and absolutely BURNING!" he added

Kawamura was about to spit out more words of BURNING spirit when he was, thankfully, pulled apart from his racquet; enabling him to grow back into his usual timid behavior

"saa, so when should we see it, Eiji" Fuji just have to ask a sensible question , in order to end the senseless case of misunderstanding

"How about Sunday" Eiji, the readhead, proposed after coming to the conclusion that most of his fellow tennis players have Sundays free

"Fine, I'll go" the regulars, save Ryoma, said in unison

"What about you Echizen" Fuji said prying Ryoma with his cerulean eyes

"I have something to do"

" a date?" Momo speculated

But his question was left unanswered for Ryoma left, without caring to explain.

**O_O**

"echizen watch this DVD it will help you relax or sleep" Fuji prescribed Ryoma

"what's in this"

"Just watch it "

And ryoma did watch it when he got home. He was only mildly interested in it because Fuji recommend it and Fuji is a genius, so he must be telling the truth;

For he found sleeping a challenge, later that night

"I can't sleep" ryoma said rolling in his bed,

"damn you Fuji-sempai"

O _O

All of the regulars, except Ryoma(again), Tomoka and the freshmen trio paid a visit to the hospital two days after Sakuno's accident They didn't bother to ask for the room since Momo knew it already

"Room 206" he told everyone, leading them to the sixth room in the second floor; however when they reached room 206.

They realized that;

"Where is Sakuno"

"She's gone"

**O_O**

R and R please I'm so slowmo at updating, thanks for everyone who reviewed.I'll try to update faster

…

I'm currently trying hard to learn table tennis and it's so freaking hard to control the ball

What the. What if I get that for physical education in college I might fail completely.

I can't even do twenty five forehands and twentyfive backhands, the greatest I've reached was fourteen and I was playing against a freaking wall, get that! A freaking wall!

Mada Mada Dane Freya


	3. Angelo

Yay Me. Chapter three is here!

Disclaimer: do I have to say this all over again

Miyoshi Aozora is my first OC

I don't mean to offend Italians and Japanese with their accent, we all have our accent.

**Chapter Three: Angelo**

"you're awake"

"_Ryoma-kun?"_

the girl asked as she saw the image of the tennis prince in front of her, the face appeared confused at first , then it spoke

"_I'm not Ryoma"_

**_BREAKER_**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Are you sure about this Shuuei?"_

_Sumire Ryuzaki asked his son looking him directly in the eyes. Sakuno's accident brought him home to Japan; he had to cancel all his appointment and important meetings, just to see her daughter. Just to make sure that she's safe and sound. _

"_The doctor said there might be some complications to her memory because of the damage to her brain, he said that when she wakes up she might not be the same again"_

"_I know, Amnesia's very hard to handle. That's why I will not change my decision, she needs this, she needs to recover" _

_Shuuei Ryuzaki looked at Sakuno, fast asleep in a stretcher, being carried by two of his men to their private plane. So far everything was going as planned, The doctor was firstly opposed to transporting her in her current condition but Shuuei was persistent and he took with him along another Doctor, an excellent man in his profession and a trusted friend of his, firmly introduced as Dottore Riccio (Dr. Riccio)who in his Italian Name looked just as Japanese. Dottore Riccio managed to convince Sakuno's Japanese Doctor saying that he'll handle the situation just as fine._

_Call him a Paranoid, who wouldn't be? After all he's been through; all the trouble was worth it. Losing a loved one after all is too painful for his heart to bear so he vowed never to let that happen again. Not on his watch, not to his beloved daughter, never, never again. _

**_Breaker_**

"Ryuzaki-sensei" Momoshiro Takeshi said aware of the pairs of eyes focusing on him at the moment, he decided to ignore this and proceeded into talking to their coach by the phone

"What?" the other line replied seemingly annoyed

"Where is Sakuno-chan"

"Don't tell me that you're at the hospital" their coach said in disbelief but later on laughed at her students' foolishness

"Coach, can you just tell us where she is right now"

"she's on Italy"

"EH?"

The Seigaku students except Tezuka and Fuji all yelled in unison

"Her father was anxious because of the accident, so he had to take her with him" Ryuzaki-sensei continued then explained that Sakuno's father is the chairman of a company based on Italy

These revelations shocked them more

"_Ii Data" _Inui's eyeglasses shone with his newly acquired information

Tezuka is a known stoic captain so never mind him

"why don't you look surprised Fuji-sempai" Kachiro asked

"because I'm not" he said smiling

"wait, you mean you knew that much about Ryuzaki-san" Katsuo joined in

"Why didn't you told us" Oishi fussed like a worrywart mother

"well, you never asked"

**BREAKER**

**(**Italics are contents of the DVD**)**

Ryoma didn't went with the others to the hospital because he was one of the few persons who was informed about Sakuno's development, he was well updated courtesy of his Baka Oyaji who happened to be acquainted with the girl's grandmother whom his father calls an old hag.

"Tadaima" he announced, this got the attention of a man clad in a black robe, and was reading an adult magazine.

"oi seishounen"

" I heard you're girlfriend will have to stay longer in Italy, that old hag told me she'll be there for a month at the most"

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"Aren't you at least guilty for what you did to her"

The younger Echizen ignored the older, he just immediately went to his room after picking up a sleeping Karupin which his father mistook for a rug, seeing that he rested his feet on it

"are you alright Karupin"

He said examining his feline pet for any injuries, when he was sure that it is free from any, he put it down to his bed and lied next to it

Ryoma Echizen doesn't appear the least bothered of what happened to the poor girl but he noticed that lately he wasn't getting enough sleep, he blamed it on the wretched DVD his Fuji-sempai gave him

"_Anou Ryoma-kun, how was it?"_

"_mada mada dane"_

_The girl's face twitched as if pained, she suddenly took the bento, her home-made bento, Ryoma was eating and ran away clutching it tightly to her bosom_

"_Ryoma-kun no Baka"_

"I'm not an idiot" he muttered to himself after dismissing a scene that replayed in his mind

He got up from his bed and opened his drawer, there he found the cursed thing, he took it out and

chucked the DVD into his trash can thinking that his sleeping problems would be resolved if he act as if he had never watched it.

He got back to his bed and put Karupin on the top of his chest he then look at it apologetically

"Ryuzaki" he said as if taking Karupin for Sakuno Ryuzaki

"gomen"

**BREAKER**

"who are You" the image of the tennis prince suddenly changed into an grayish white haired lad with kind but piercing silvery bluish-gray eyes and beneath his left orb, is a mole, accentuating his much handsome feature

Sakuno suddenly sat-up startling the boy in front of her

"itai" the girl screamed realizing that she is sore all over her body, thanks to her sudden movements, she suffered more

then her eyes fell on her surroundings

"where am I?" she shouted, panic evident in her voice

Just then the lad laughed thinking her weird for changing attitudes in split-seconds

"sorry" she blushed

"I…didn't me…an.. to surprise.. you"

"hahahaha" he chuckled then massaged his belly, which ached from too much of the girl's antics

"you're funny" he declared regaining his composure

"Mou, you're so cruel" Sakuno blushed even more earning a smile from the boy yet again

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it" he kept his smile, Sakuno felt warmth radiating through her when she looked at him, maybe it's just that she was so used to the ice cold prince and his cocky attitude and his devious smirks,

thinking of the _other _boy, she suddenly felt pain ran across her head she put a hand up to it and felt a very big thing encircling it

"the accident, do you remember" the still-stranger asked her

"hai" she replied while vivid pictures of her mishap flashed through her mind

Her face fell because of the memory but the other soul in the room failed to notice this, assuming that her pained face is only caused by her headache

"I'm Miyoshi by the way"

"Miyoshi Aozora"

"This is your father's house"

"otou-san? But my father lives in Venice"

"My uncle is your doctor here in Venice, he's also a close friend of your father"

"eh?"

"I'm in Venice?"

"Yes, you are, Signore Ryuzaki insisted, He and Uncle left for a while and he asked me to watch over you while he's not around, you have maids in here but for safety measures, since I'm like my Uncle's Protégé

"ahhh" Sakuno said taking in what he was saying

"otou-san" she looked at her hands which was clutching her blanket

"he went to so much trouble again"

"well, you're his daughter so shouldn't he"

"M...Mi..Ao..anou.. can I call you Miyoshi-kun"

"of course"

"Miyoshi-kun, Otou-san is a very busy person so he need not do this, I would be fine even without him bringing me here" she looked melancholic, miyoshi noticed

"why do you look so down Ryuzaki"

"anou, can you please not call me ryuzaki"

"why"

"nothing I just don't like being called Ryuzaki"

"Sakuno-chan, I would just call you that then"

"sakuno-chan"

"that's cute"

"and I like it"

_Tok tok_

A knock was heard from the door, following it, a female voice echoed stirring the two out from their conversation.

" _Scusi Signore Angelo, is Signora awake already_?"

"yeah, she is"

"Sophia, can you get her a clean sheet and change of clothes, drop a line to Uncle and Signore Ryuzaki too, tell them she's awake already"

Miyoshi spoke in rapid Italian

"_Si Signore Angelo"_

Sakuno stared wide-eyed at Miyoshi, she could never get the hang of speaking Italian but she knew the meaning of Sophia's last words before she took off, away from Sakuno's room

"anou, Miyoshi-kun, why did she call you Angelo"

"well, everyone does , you see people here can't pronounce my name properly, so they gave me nickname, Angelo, in Italian it means_ Angel, _they say that I looked like one

"but I can't call you that"

"_an.. ge ro" _ Sakuno said, pointing out

"Miyoshi, Miyoshi-kun is fine with me"

"Sakuno-chan"

"Do you have a brother?"

"Iie,anou.. but I always wish I have one. Why do you ask Miyoshi-kun"

"nothing, don't mind me. Just randomly thought of it"

Miyoshi stood up and for a moment walked around the room, with his head bowed down, Sakuno watched him with bewilderment.

"_Ryoma Echizen, huh? Why can't you forget him, even if all he does is hurt you. I'm supposed to be more important to you Sakuno-chan" _

Through the corners of his eyes, Miyoshi could see her, and to avoid further suspicion from the girl, he looked down at his wristwatch, pretending to be so engrossed with it. The girl seemed to buy it but she kept on a doubtful face. Miyoshi could only just turn his back to her, making him face the closed window. He took a few steps reaching it, then he drew the curtains aside and opened it letting the warm rays of sunshine penetrate the room and hitting his face, he closed his eyes and softly said.

"_remember me Sakuno"_

"_please remember"_

Miyoshi then heard a weird sound which caused him to look back to Sakuno. He found her clutching her stomach

"Anou Miyoshi-kun….do… you…happen.. to… have some food?"

The boy casted her a fierce look, scaring her but as quick as the light Miyoshi's face shifted to that of glee, he then started laughing again, tears now forming in his eyes

"_Same old Sakuno Ryuzaki, you haven't changed at all" _

**Breaker**

It was afternoon already when Sakuno's father and Miyoshi's Uncle returned, their arrival stirred the household, the two maids ran to and fro, checking for any flaw to their housekeeping, the kitchens were just as bustled courtesy of the Cook and the Butler helping him. Pots clank and the merry crackling of the fire can be heard.

When the two men stepped-out of their private Gondola which is their best way to go around town, all of the four Servants from the mansion got out, ready to meet their masters. Miyoshi excuse himself too from Sakuno's room saying that he'll only be out for a while, because he has some urgent matters to discuss with his Uncle

"Signore Ryuzaki, Uncle Riccio"

"Sophia called us, she said Sakuno's awake already" Shuuei asked wanting to confirm his daughter's development

"Yes, she is" Miyoshi told him

"But she can't remember me" he added

"just as I thought" Dottore Riccio Aozora announced

"she didn't forget anything Uncle, she can remember Signore Ryuzaki"

"Interesting"

"what shall we do Riccio?" Signore Ryuzaki turned to Dottore Riccio

"I have to observe her first but in the meantime, we must help her recover and not pressure her to remember everything, I'm quite sure that she will, in time."

**BREAKER**

**OWARI**

_AN_: Cliffie much again, what do you expect from a forever lazy spoiled brat like me

Not much Ryosaku on this chap. But this fic is Ryosaku so the following chaps will

**Miyoshi Aozora**

Average height

Looks like a girl in some angles (like Fuji) but not really a bishounen

Wants to take up medicine and have been trained by his uncle

Called Angelo by most of the people he knew in Venice

I'll reveal more of him on the following chapters. No

**Riccio Aozora/Dottore Riccio**

Miyoshi's Uncle

Tall, has a Black Shaggy hair, Gray Eyes, smokes a pipe .Looks like a fool but really insightful

**Shuuei Ryuzaki**

Has a dark brown eyes and hair much like Sakuno . he has a hair like the older Tomoya on Clannad


	4. Complications

**CHAPTER FOUR: COMPLICATIONS**

"Otou-san!" Sakuno exclaimed seeing her father enter her room, trailing behind him, was Miyoshi and Dottore Riccio. He rushed by her side occupying the seat which was previously Miyoshi's, he then fixated his gaze upon his daughter, he was worried, and that was evident. Judging his expression, no one will be fooled. Sakuno realized this and tried on encircling her arms around her father, to maybe even stimulate a hug, which she can't do at the moment, given the multiple injuries she got from the accident.

"_Mou Otou-san_, stop being so childish, I'm totally fine, besides Mama won't be pleased when he sees you like that, you know that she can't bear with _emos_"

"Wait, Sakuno-chan". Miyoshi interjected

"What did you say" Her father looked up at her with a look of pure bewilderment

"Okaa-san" Sakuno declared simply

"where is she anyway, I haven't seen her yet"

"but Minako, she's… she's gone already, why are talking as if you don't know"

"Gone? What do you mean Otou-san, did she come back to Japan"

This startled Shuuei Ryuzaki even more, at loss for words he looked at Miyoshi to Dottore Riccio. And was aghast when He found them as shocked as he was

"Sakuno" he began, finally breaking free from his astonishment.

"Minako, I mean your mother, can't you remember?"

"Remember what, otou-san?" Sakuno replied

She flashed her puzzled face and her father reciprocated it with a worried look

"Shuuei, we should talk" Dottore Riccio suddenly announced halfway out the door. He motioned Signore Ryuzaki to follow him

Once they were outside and out of hearing range(Dr. Riccio saw to it) Dottore Riccio began talking

"Shuuei, if it's true, and apparently it really is, that Sakuno-chan can't remember anything about her mother's death, do you think telling her right away will help? No! It would only make things worse."

"Impulsively spilling it out to her would only cause her depression, it would renew her wounds and she would feel like the time Minako passed away four years ago"

"I see"

" So, what should we do now "

"she would have to understand her condition and situation first, we also have to know what are the things that she remember and the things she doesn't.

Signore Ryuzaki, looked at him getting the idea.

**lllBREAKERlll**

"Ochibi" Kikumaru Eiji softly said,

"what about him Eiji" Oishi asked, fussed rather.

"His tennis, I think something's wrong with it"

"I don't see anything wrong about it, he even defeated Momo in their practice game"

"well, maybe it's not his tennis playing skills. How could I explain this?"

"It's his attitude" Tezuka suddenly interrupted their conversation

"usually he's very bratty, cocky and talkative* when he plays Tennis, but these past days he's been very behaved, he beats the opponent without a word, and he doesn't smirk, his expression became more limited than it already was"

"Nya,look who's talking" eiji said

"10 laps Eiji"

"wow, Tezuka I didn't know you were that observant" a certain sadist tensei entered the picture

"fuji, do you want me to give you laps" Tezuka replied, by now Oishi, eiji, tezuka and fuji were outside of the courts watching Ryoma trample Arai with a score of 40-love.

"Easy tezuka, I was just kidding,"

"Saa, eiji, oishi, do you get it already"

" Nyaa.. I think I do. Ochibi's tennis didn't change, only his attitude towards it changed"

"Is that so, then what could have probably caused it" Oishi fussed

" well it happened before, when he was distracted with his US Open Invitation, only that time, even his tennis changed"

"I Know" Momoshiro Takeshi said overhearing their conversation from a nearby bench where he sat

"you know what?"

"the reason"

"Ryuzaki"

"Ryuzaki?"

"Coach?" Eiji said, confused

"Sakuno Ryuzaki"

And just then everybody's jaws dropped


	5. Glimpse

AN: I don't own Accademia, Galleria Dell(academy of fine arts). It is the biggest gallery and museum in Venice it has artworks dating back from the fifteenth to the Eighteenth century. I don't really know what it looks like.

**Chapter 5: Glimpse**

The chilly winter air was blowing, not saving the porch of her father's house. It passed her temples and reduced her to make little shivers. Searching for a source of heat, she rubbed her gloved palms together and looked at the cat on her lap.

Now, what is up with that Miyoshi? He's so like Ryoma, always late to anything. Not that she follows military time or anything, she is often tardy herself, but that's because of her stupendous ill luck and self-confessed clumsiness.

"Ryoma-kun" she unconsciously said, her mind flying to a distant place, which happened to be her home. A home she loved dearly, a home she is currently far from, and a home which caused her happiness and _pain._

She shrugged, trying hard to escape from her thoughts, to make it easier she decided to focus on something else.

"Kiri-chan" she said, caressing the soft fur of the feline, who reciprocated her actions with a soft_ meow._

Suddenly, the little gray and black-striped cat leaped from her lap. Kiri-chan landed without a sound on the floor, with finesse and grace, like almost any cat does.

"Kiri-chan, come back here!" Sakuno exclaimed, clutching the side wheels of her wheelchair, contemplating if following the runaway cat would be a good idea.

"No need Sakuno-chan" a voice announced, restraining her plans of going after the cat.

"Kiri's a good cat, he just smelled me so he came for me, and he didn't run away" he explained, carrying the cat with his two hands. He raised it up in the air and made its nose come in contact with his.

"Mou, maybe he wants to tell you to hurry up because I'm starting to freeze here" Sakuno pouted.

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan" Miyoshi apologized.

"_Here,_ take my scarf, it'll help warm you a little more"

"Thanks Miyoshi-kun,but…_ano..._ don't take it to the heart, I was just kidding"

Miyoshi smiled at this but refused to put the scarf back to his neck

"I insist"

Sakuno blushed at his kindness, no other person her age and of the opposite gender has ever been this kind to her.

"Thanks", she smiled a genuine one.

In Miyoshi's chest, he could feel his heart do a triple somersault, he turned her back to her, hiding his flushed face.

"_Ne, Sakuno, you didn't change at all, you still make me feel weird" _he thought.

**BREAKER**

ACCADEMIA, GALLERIA DELL

The sign read. Below the big arch like sign, an enormous ochre colored gate stood.

"Wow" Sakuno gasped at excitement, she looked from the gate to Miyoshi, who just stood there smiling slightly.

"that's the reason I fell in love with this"

"Come on Sakuno, let's go in"

"hai"

**Breaker**

Sakuno and Miyoshi toured around the whole academy of the arts , Sakuno's amazement of the place never left her, the artistic structure of things, the mysterious and intricate designs of every pillar and every wall.

All of this made her momentarily forget the pain she's feeling inside, the homesickness and the thought that something important was missing in her heart.

That is until, she entered the art gallery.

Paintings of different sizes and various mediums, stood before her. It was, for her, a paradise. Amongst the artworks, one painting draws her attention.

"Ne, miyoshi-kun,look at this" Sakuno said, referring to a painting of an angel, torn of its wings, kneeling on a dark road and looking at his own bloodied hand; beside him was a little girl. The little girl held his other hand and on her lap the severed wing of the angel lies"

"that's Angelo"

"eh"

"the name of that painting is Angelo. I know the creator of that painting; he was very sad of the departure of someone he loves dearly, it gave him the inspiration for that"

Somehow, inside of her, is sympathy towards the wielder of the masterpiece. She couldn't tell what is it in the painting that makes her feel very very sad.

"Sakuno, are you okay, why are you crying?" Miyoshi asked with concern

"I…I do..don't know" she replied, trying hard to stop her tears from falling.

"That painting has that much effect on you?" he asked Sakuno, bemused.

"Maybe, Miyoshi-kun, there's something about the painting that makes me feel so much sadness" she replied, pursing her lips after. She still felt very weird. She can't help wondering; what is it? What is the secret of the painting?

"Sakuno, I think we should go. Sadness doesn't help in your current condition"

"I'm fine Miyoshi-kun, besides, you're an artist too right? You should understand the painting more than I do…"

"Just how did you know that I'm an artist too"

"beats me, Miyoshi-kun"

"oh really" Miyoshi teased.

"Fine then, do you want a_ gelato_ Sakuno-chan?"

"I bet your favorite flavor is strawberry, or maybe peach?"

"Mou Miyoshi-kun, no one would want to eat ice cream in this cold" Sakuno countered

"What ice cream?" Miyoshi said, outraged

" Gelato is different from Ice cream"

"They're the same, Gelato's just Italian" Sakuno chuckled

"So you don't want a Gelato" Miyoshi concluded

"Mou..I never said that"

"Whatever, if you don't want then I'll just get one for myself and leave you here" Miyoshi said and stuck-out his tongue.

"ahahhahaha, Miyoshi-kun, you're so childish, throwing tantrums like a three-year old"

"Tantrums?" Miyoshi asked, completely hurt

"Oh no, you are so dead" Miyoshi bellowed

"No, Miyoshi-kun" Sakuno sweatdropped

**Breaker**

"ahahahha…ahahahhah..Stop….ahhaah… tick….ling.. me.. Miyoshi-kun"

Sakuno said struggling for words.

"Kiri-chan, kiri-chan's gonna die if you…don't stop"

"Nonsense, Sakuno, how in the world can he die"

"Look, I'm strangling him already" she explained, referring to the cat on her lap, which she gripped on tighter every time, Miyoshi tickles her

"Kiri-chan!" He exclaimed seeing his beloved cat's soul leave its worldly shell

"Okay, I'll stop" he released her, raising his two hands, showing the sign of surrender.

"Don't do that again" she warned Miyoshi; tending to the cute feline who appears to be gaining back his consciousness

"Mou Kiri-chan, I'm so sorry."

"Miyoshi-kun was so stubborn, he wouldn't get-off me"

Miyoshi was alarmed at this, looking for salvation; he caught the eyes of his cat, asking for support, he's its master after all, not Sakuno.

"Hmmpp"

Miyoshi imagined Kiri-chan saying when the cat glared and turned its head away from him.

"_Kiri-chan, you're a traitor"_

He lost it, Kiri-chan must have fell in love with Sakuno.

And maybe he did fell in love with her too, he just never knew.

"Tomorrow, please don't" he said, out of the blue, he wasn't really planning on saying that aloud. No, screw that. He really just doesn't want Sakuno to leave him, _again._

The object of his eternal dilemma, just blinked her eyes, it appears that she hadn't heard clearly enough or hadn't understand the meaning of his words.

Miyoshi smiled, and pulled her forward, crashing her to him, hugging her again.

"Sakuno-chan, that painting a while ago"

"You said that I should understand it more than you do"

"You know what, I actually did."

"That Angel back there isn't the _Angelo_, the creator of the painting is referring to the girl, she was the real angelo. You see, the painting doesn't entirely mean sadness. It means hope"

"Miyoshi-kun…" Sakuno let out

"I want to be your Angelo, Sakuno, if you just let me"

"hai"

**OWARI**

**AN:I promise Ryoma would appear the next chapter, and after that it'll be more Ryosaku fun… still Miyoshi's not forgotten I plan a love triangle, anyone if you hate or like miyoshi review or Pm me, okay. Same goes for my stories.**

**BTW, if you're wondering why this story has a very slow pacing, I can't really answer. ^_^ **

**This is just what I know.**

**This story doesn't only revolve on romance. It also deals with family and friendship, hurt and comfort, hope and happiness.**

**I want to make this a story worth reading, so don't rush me.**

**It's free to critique constructively. If you want to add a string of bad words, or foul language. I don't care. I'm too stubborn to care.**

**Teaser(Chapter 6)**

"Who are you, do I know you" she said, looking him in the eyes, somehow she felt pain, which she shouldn't be feeling.

Everyone looked at her, as if she just sprouted another head

"Hn" he only responded, while he hung his head.

No one could see his expression, because he doesn't want them shown.

,


	6. Broken

_Those days I ran, those ball I can't waste them._

_I want to become stronger._

_-HARU NO AO/ blue of spring, Sakuno Ryuzaki's character song._

_Tsundere- n.(jap) a person who is very warm inside but acts cold outside_

**CHAPTER SIX: BROKEN**

**BREAKER**

"Sakuno , she's returning tomorrow" Tomoka Osakada exclaimed happily renouncing her bestfriend's return from Italy, she was informed by Sakuno herself over the phone.

"Ryuzaki-san's coming home already?" Horio's unibrow rose with delight

"That's great" both kachiro and Katsuo responded, as glad as Horio and Tomoka were

"we should do something" Tomoka declared

"a homecoming party?"

"oh, that would be good"

"So we should prepare"

"Not to worry, with my two nights of partying experience. I the great Horio will help…"

"oh, Please can you just shut your one hell of a big mouth" Tomoka, another loud mouthed person snapped at Horio.

**lll:BREAKER:lll**

"Tomorrow, will you come?" Tomoka asked the tennis prince, who is currently gulping down a can of his ever present Ponta.

"Yada" he refused, not too politely.

"Of course you wouldn't come, even if it's Sa-chan's homecoming party, you only ever care about tennis Ryoma-sama" she said in a suspiciously happy tone.

Ryoma wondered what is up with the girl

"Ryuzaki, she's coming home?" he asked.

_How come his father never bothered to tell him that?_

"Anyway, the sempai-tachi and the rest of the gang's coming, if ever you change your mind we'll be at Kawamura's Sushi. Ja ne Ryoma-sama" she bid goodbye, leaving a very confused Ryoma

**IIII:BREAKER:IIII**

"You're a genius Osakada-san" Fuji said, flashing a devious grin

"Not really, Ryoma's just like any other guy after all"

"It's only fair that I torture him, after what he's done to Sakuno" she said balling up her fists

"Overprotective much, aren't we?" the sadist tensai said

"And here I am thinking that _Ryoma-sama _could never go wrong in your eyes"

"You really thought that?" Tomoka replied, amused. She wondered if her act of being Ryoma's fangirl was that way over the top she an even managed to fool the great Fuji Shuusuke. With a sigh she decided to explain everything.

"Sakuno's the only one who's capable of doing that, she's a hopeless case"

" what will you do now?"

"help her, that's what best friends do"

"Oh really, even if you hate the fact that she'll end up brokenhearted"

"It's better to get her heart broken at one go, than have it broken over and over again"

**III:BREAKER:III**

The flight wasn't really bad, she thought it would be boring and perplexing to sit there for hours while viewing through her window, colonies and colonies of clouds in level with the plane she's riding

"What would you like to eat miss"

"Err, no thanks"

She replied. She knew that she wasn't on the mood to eat anything since she was stuffed with gelato she ate a while back in Venice with Miyoshi.

Giving her attention back to the window, her eye accidentally landed on the man sitting on the row across from hers. She had to tilt her had a little to side in order to get a better view of him.

Lo and Behold

Ryoma Echizen

"_It can't be"_

**IIII:Breaker:IIII**

"Something wrong with my face?"

She heard him say

"Yooho, anyone there?"

Still she cannot bring herself to respond.

"If you're not going to say anything I'm going to kiss you"

"Ki…ki. Kiss?"

After a few squints and about two seconds of completely closing her eyes Ryuzaki Sakuno realized how completely and utterly foolish she had been. She felt heat forming in her cheeks as she turned away from the guy she so openly ogled.

"_Sakuno no Baka_"

Sakuno shook her head violently.

"Miss, are you like insane or something?" The very same person she had mistaken for someone she know back in Japan

"Ano… last time I checked…I know I'm not, but now that you say it maybe I am after all"

The young man found this very amusing. He stared at her, his eyebrows rising up and falling down while her eyes are turning from one direction to another.

"You're such a silly girl"

If only Sakuno was a normal girl she would have knocked the daylight out of the despiteful earthly creature, but being the overly shy and timid girl she was, she just sank back to her seat wishing that somehow the earth would eat her up. Not that it was possible anyway. She's thousand kilometers away from the ground, for crying out loud!

"What's your name miss" along came his very deep and masculine voice

"_I'm sure that's not him, beside this man looks way too old to be him" _ She said to herself

"Sakuno"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno desu"

"Ryoga"

"Echizen Ryoga"

"EH!"

She heard herself shout at the top of her lungs.

**IIII:BREAKER:IIII**

"Ne Ochibi, just how long are you going to be a tsundere*"

His hyperactive sempai asked him, Ryoma who sits on the floor of their locker room, looked up at him with questioning eyes

"Since when did I become a Tsundere"

"Forever, at the rate things are going on"

"Nya, You're even worse than Kaidoh, at least that snakey knows for himself that he's a tsundere"

"sempai Eiji, sempai kaidoh's behind you" Ryoma said to him

"eh!"

Eiji turned to his back in horror, the wrath of the junior viper is sure not a sight to behold for any living soul on earth.

He readied himself to face his scary underclassman, but he realized that he's nowhere in sight.

Kikumaru Eiji is not the one to miss any emotion his underclassmen hides but fate is so cruel that Ochibi has long gone

"Nya..Ochibi!"

Meanwhile behind their locker room, stood the very person who ran away from Kikumaru Eiji, with his back against the wall and his eyes to the ground; Ryoma ponders one thing

"Am I really a tsundere?"

**III:Breaker:III**

"Osakada-san, what's Sakuno-chan's favorite flavor" Kawamura asked Tomoka, the both of them currently putting up the decorations for Sakuno's homecoming party.

"Peach" Tomoka replied

"Really?"

"I thought she likes strawberry"

"Yep, but peach is her favorite"

"I guess I'll call Eiji now, tell him to bake a peach cake"

"Eiji-sempai can bake?" Tomoka said, awed.

Kawamura nodded

"And tell me Kawamura-sempai, do we really need a cake?"

"Yep, because we Seigaku Regulars forgot to celebrate Ryuzaki-san's birthday and we regret that"

he said with a half-smile.

**III:BREAKER:III**

Time check

9:00 am

Tik Tok

Amidst the noise from all the people in the airport, the gentle ticking of the hands of time can be heard in her very own world. She has only been on the airport for twenty minutes when she felt the familiar feeling sink back to her system. She fought her way out of the crowd, preoccupied. Her heart flutters at every little movement. It is then that she wondered if the sound she heard really came from the hands of time, or is it just the beating of her heart

"It's good to be home" she thought

But… she really has a big problem.

"Mou, I'm lost again"

Sakuno knitted her eyebrows as she felt the frustration wash over her again, she just wished her Obaa-chan could guess where in the world has she got herself to.

"Did you know that most navigationally challenged persons are guys"

An achingly familiar voice said. Sakuno turned around searching for the source of the sound she heard. She breathed a sigh of relief as her mind registered the face. There he was, with a newspaper in hand, a camera that hung on his neck and the ever present smile on his face.

"Fuji-sempai?"

**III:BREAKER:III**

" I can't believe you Tomo-chan, why do you have to drag Fuji-sempai into this"

She let out a barely audible whisper to her best friend as they walk alongside each other, Fuji tailing behind them. He smiled at the mention of his name, amused to see Sakuno and Tomoka talking on hushed voices; as if they're talking about a secret that can never ever be revealed.

"It's because I've never been to that airport and apparently Fuji-sempai had, so I asked him to tag along. I can't possibly ask you for directions, we can end up anywhere"

Tomoka defended, however true her explanation is, her stomach still churned for she knew that behind her seemingly innocent intentions lies the true motive which could really hurt her bestfriend's heart.

"Mou, tomo-chan!"

"Anyway, here we are"

"Ano…Tomo-chan why are we here"

"You'll see"

Sakuno entered the shop, guessing what's in store for her.

Pitch darkness and deafening silence is all that welcomed them. Sakuno assumed that the shop was deserted but doubts her own theory since Kawamura Sushi being devoid of customers is synonymous to impossible.

"Welcome home!"

The silence suddenly broke and the sound of merry chattering filled the room. The lights went on and did their job in keeping away darkness and illuminating the happy faces of most of the persons who decided to show up.

All of them fixed their gazes towards Sakuno, who is still recovering from shock. She profusely bowed and thanked them all for the pleasant surprise, adding that they need not really bother but she's happy all the same that they remembered her at the least. She racked her brains for things that she can tell them, but in the end she only arrived at one conclusion.

"_Tadaima" _ she finally said back to them.

"Nonsense, Ryuzaki-san you know will always be here for you, even our dearest _Ochibi_ agrees" Momoshiro assured her while sending a sideways glance to the person standing against the wall as if he never heard of the girl's arrival and as if uncaring of his surroundings.

At the mention of the moniker he learned to respond to. The one called Ochibi came forward, with every step closing the distance between him and Sakuno. When finally he was an arm's length away from her. He decided to speak. To tell her one very important thing

"You should really cut that hair, Ryuzaki"

He said with a smirk, evident on his face

Sakuno flinched at the mention of the word "hair" and the name "Ryuzaki". She avoide eye contact but her next words didn't fail to reach every ear in the room

"Who are you?"

Ryoma heard Sakuno say

**II:BREAKER:II**

Everyone looked at her, as if she just sprouted another head.

Three things also happened in that moment.

One, Everyone's jaw dropped

Two, Eiji dropped his chopsticks to the floor

And three…

Fuji took a picture…

A picture of purely epic proportions. An image that can be uploaded on the Internet and can gain popularity with its hilarity behind the sad truth there is.

"Hn" Ryoma Echizen only responded while he hung his head.

One thing is for certain when it comes to Ryoma Echizen and the word "expression".

No one could see his expression because he doesn't want them shown.

AN: I can't believe that my story could get this far :D


	7. Convenience

**Disclaimer: don't own Pot, Erza Scarlet( Fairy Tail) , just own the story:D**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: CONVENIENCE**

"Tomo-chan" she declared the name of the caller in an audible whisper. The night was quiet and to disturb it means destroying the peaceful sleep of her grandmother whose temper knows no bounds when her sleep's interrupted.

"What in the world are you doing Sakuno?" Tomoka said in hushed voice. Though she had a hunch about the matter, she still couldn't believe how her miss obvious of a bestfriend could lie without so much of a stutter in front of her long time crush.

"Pretending, I..I think it would be the best for everyone" Sakuno replied

"What about you?"

"I don't mind"

"You don't mind? I never thought my best friend would grow into such a rock"

"Mou, Tomo-chan. I'm not a rock, he is. He will stay like that, that's why it would be better to do this. Pretend I never met him. I think it will work"

"I know you Sa-chan, once you've decide this it'll be hard to change your mind"

"Thanks for the concern Tomo-chan, but I rather things be this way"

"Go on as you wish, but remember, I did warn you."

-I-

Sakuno was early school that morning. The prospect, of course, of coming back to Seishun Gakuen was a thing both exciting and dreadful for her. Her emotions was that big of a factor that she thought that if she were to show up in a more-than-punctual-military-time manner, the chattering, commotion and the "grand entrance", she didn't and would never want to do would become considerably less. Their adviser, after all, was known throughout the school for being the only teacher who shows up in home room first before any normal student. If a student would take the bother to beat him remains a mystery unsolved.

"Good morning Ochiai-sense!" Sakuno greeted. She looked at the teacher who in turn gave her a smile

"I see you're back" Ochiai-sensei said, grinning as if he hadn't heard from Ryuzaki-sensei.

"By the way, we've changed the sitting arrangement. You'll now be sitting on second row, column four, beside Kachiro-kun."

"Hai."

-II-

She was drawing her favorite Anime character on her personal sketchpad when someone bargedinto the room giving the sliding doors an almighty _swoosh _as he entered. He was Kato Kachiro

"How was Venice?" Kachiro said, he then gave her a hearty greeting and settled on his chair. Sakuno, not wanting to be rude despite not having any interest on talking to Kachiro at the moment just decided to give him three words. "it was fine"

"You had a month in Venice and that's the only thing you can say? Can't you at least be more generous in details?" he humored

"Kachiro-kun, Ano, I've spent my time healing there. And I can't tell details. My speech's lousy"

"I was kidding Sa-chan, Should you have known? I thought we are friends"

"Mou, you never change, do you? Still the same annoying friend I had"

"I'm glad that you said that, I mean, the amnesia thingy they were telling me about you. It just got me lost. I thought if you can forget about Echizen, then you could have forgotten pretty much about anything."

Sakuno shuddered. Why are their reactions all the same? Ryoma, no, that Echizen guy was pretty much the subject of their every conversation with her, just last night Tezuka- Buchou called her, telling her about the incident on the Sushi Shop. He stressed that she should rest and should take things easy, and the ever infamous "don't let your guard down". Annoyed is an over the top statement, she just didn't found it fitting and comfortable for people to talk to her like something, a sort of disaster happened. She was Amnesiac, for Kami-sama's sake, can't they all take that in and just quit pestering her with question's like "How come you forgot about your boyfriend?"

He was never her boyfriend. She once wished that and see what happens, total chaos.

It was much of her displeasure to tell people how the doctor said she had a kind of amnesia that got some part of her sixteen years worth of memories vanishing into thin air. To better understand the situation, Dottore Riccio told her over the phone that her memory can be compared to a Jigsaw puzzle. She had some pieces missing, and the picture will not be formed right if she can't have those pieces back. But in fact Sakuno thought that she hadn't forgotten about anything. In the whole of her memory losing chronicles only one thing appeared suspicious to her

…Where is her mother?

She hadn't seen her for a while. Her father was telling her that she's out on a long and distant business trip. But somehow, she seems to find the explanation empty. Something her mind perceives as the truth, but in general, every part of her shouts it's a lie.

…And speaking of lies.

A gust of wind just passed and Sakuno shivered, it wasn't the cold wind though, it was about the thought of Ryoma Echizen. It's a guilt feeling, she knew she did something very wrong but her mind keeps on telling her that it for her selfish benefit, since she hadn't had any time for herself on the last few years time. She lost herself in the hopes of pleasing others when her real self is already pleasing enough for those persons who deeply cared for her. She just never knew. Guess she didn't pay attention. And to be able to regain what was lost, she thought of only one way

"Forget him, purposely forget him"

-III-

The clock turned a quarter before the start of the class. Little by little, Sakuno's classmates started coming in. They were all delighted upon seeing her safe and sound. Most of them even greeted her a good morning.

The last one to enter was a boy whose features she had known too well. She diverted her gaze from him to her finished drawing of Erza Scarlet. She pretends engrossed on details she missed because she didn't want him noticing her. It was the biggest irony of the day yet. She used to do anything to make him notice her, and now, here she is, trying to suppress the enthusiasm she still had for him.

Not surprisingly, he passed her. It wasn't a normal he-passed-a-person doing. It was as if she practically didn't exist. She was even incomparable with the wind. The wind, at least had left him cold. She on the other hand was an unseen ghost.

-IV—

It's a bit of convenience though, if he would act the same on daily basis, for Sakuno Ryuzaki, life would be a great deal easier. Forgetting Ryoma Echizen mission would be complete in no time. Imagine a life without love sickness and love foolishness. It would be the hell lot easier, plus, she anticipated the blessing in disguise rather microscopically, and she thanked her lucky stars for the opportunity

It turned out not all happy after a while. It was after Ryoma took his seat, which was unfortunately the one in front of her. Now, this had to be such a cruel jest that she could have sworn war against her teacher for ever assigning him in there.

Feeling a little nauseous, and utterly disorganized she walked to her adviser and talk to her about switching seats. She sincerely hoped for a good reply from the teacher.

"No, Ryuzaki-chan, you were early yet you didn't object this morning, that was the first and last chance."

The lunch break came and nothing good ever happened. With Tomoka babbling to her like a full on tornado and a soda that went berserk and got her wet with sticky orange peach-tasting liquid.

That had to be it, she totally hate this day

Sweet, shy, demure Ryuzaki Sakuno hates this day. She has been hating a lot of things lately, which obviously out of the norm for her, heavens, she could stand her bestfriend's never ending talks about unimportant things she would never care about. And yet here she is, being grumpy like an old woman who have a bad case of dementia, whatever psychological disorder could suite her. "Old Sakuno where have you gone?" she played herself a senseless song she came up in her time of great confusion. This time exactly.

She didn't know what is wrong with her, and it's getting quite frustrating

She shrugged and hung her head

"Side effects of Amnesia?"

She looked up and saw his smiling face

"You're here"

"Yeah"

"And because I am amazing like that"

Unknown to the two of them reunited under the shade of the amaranthine cherry blossom trees, a shadow, no bigger than their own builds, loomed over.

**lO_Ol**

**AN: I FREAKIN' UPDATED!**

*about Sakuno's sketchpad, it's a leather covered book with her initials printed in gold on the front. It would be essential on this story…..

Kudos for those who reviewed. I'm forever thankful.

This Chapter's a bit rushed. I'll fix it later, along with the other fanfics.

-Forgive the errors-


	8. Escapade

Chapter 8 is up. I must say I didn't know people would actually read this crappy work of mine. Because of the 1000+ views I am now encouraged to make this a much much much much..haha..better fanfic.

**Chapter 8: Escapade**

"So what's the plan Ochibi the ever energetic Eiji-sempai asked him with a full on grin across his face.

" for what?"

"Sakuno-chan" Fuji answered for Eiji

A weird sensation lurked in Ryoma's stomach. Fidgeting slightly at the mention of the name he wanted to avoid so badly at the moment, he turned a somewhat speculating and at the same time disturbed gaze towards Eiji

"I don't know, apologize?"

"I see, because you're the reason she got hit by the truck" Fuji said

"I'm not"

"Nya, you're bad Ochibi!" says Eiji. Fuji gave Ryoma a disapproving glance

"then why say sorry?"

"because I should have been there"

It's not like she hates Ryuzaki

Truth be told, he harbored some kind of attachment to her. Only natural after those times they've spent together. They did have a remarkable meeting, an amusing accidental picture together, the same circle of friend and a bunch of encounters neither the two would say distasteful. See, Sakuno had this horrible knack for getting herself into a lot of trouble without doing anything bad often resulting in Ryoma saving her. It isn't mandatory or anything. No one obliged him with the duty to become her bodyguard, not even Coach Ryuzaki or their Spartan Team Captain, no one. Maybe it was the jeers he would get from his Baka Oyaji that prompted him to always save Ryuzaki. _Better save the girl than have his Oyaji call him some kind of wimp, right_?

He doesn't hate her, but why give her the cold shoulder?

If Ryuzaki doesn't want to talk to him, fine. It's her life and she doesn't need him to do a damn thing about it. Also the Amnesia prompting her to forget about him is very crucial matter at hand. He isn't that sociable (everyone knows) and being all friendly to Ryuzaki will not help.

However, he felt the urge to give her a proper apology for ditching their tennis practice _that_ day

And he didn't know how.

"Miyoshi –kun" shocked Sakuno blurted out. She started turning pink while imagining how stupid she had look in front of Miyoshi- jaws dropped and shoulders heightened, but no matter what she still couldn't go back to her previous state- in which her shoulders had been slumped and her face scrunched into a frown.

"Aren't you glad that I am here Sa-chan?" he confidently said, following the remark with a genuine and charming boyish smile. Tomo blushed and Sakuno giggled-Miyoshi assumed it a sign of glee as he reached her hand toward Tomo introducing himself even without Sakuno's initiative. Miyoshi had heard a lot about Tomoka, and he knows from the stories Sakuno had told him that Tomo stays with Sakuno every time they are at school. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out who she was.

"Nice to meet you!" Tomo grinned, introduced herself and talked and talked and talked, so animatedly and so passionately that when her bliss was interrupted by the sound of something big falling down—with an almighty _thud, _Sakuno had been sure her eyes were bloodshot.

Tomo faced the culprit, brows furrowed and lips parting—ready for words.

"Echizen, isn't it?" Miyoshi was the first to speak

"Do I know you?" Ryoma Echizen asked. Miyoshi smiled, but it was clearly a fake one. Ryoma Echizen ignored him- ignored all of them and walked out of the scene as if nothing like falling down from a tree ever happened. Miyoshi kept the smile following Ryoma with his eyes as the latter made a beeline for the farthest Sakura tree. Sakuno watched the both of them, unsure of what to say.

"What happened Ochibi?" Eiji asked. It was afternoon. All classes in Seigaku have ended and Tennis practice has been cancelled for some kind of event the students don't really care about. Ryoma and Eiji were walking with Momo and few others, heading for fastfood. Boys and burgers do match, really, but Ryoma was not feeling it. He thought he'd just eat something Japanese—tamagoyaki, which he can prepare himself.

They were already in their destination when Ryoma decided to make his escapade.

"I think I'll go home. Ja sempai-tachi"

He walked away briskly, urgently, as if his life depended on getting away from his friends. The upperclassmen noticed this and he was the subject of the conversations when they were eating their food.

"Echizen backing out on food, now isn't that interesting?"

"You know what they say, a lovesick boy's appetite is usually not great"

Eiji sniggered "Try asking that to Momo"

Momoshiro, who was busy gorging down two large burgers almost choked at the mention of his name

"I ain't lovesick sempai"

"Nya, sure you aren't" Eiji sarcastically replied.

Ryoma, took off his shoes and headed straight to the bathroom. He shouts to Nanako asking about the water and the location of his towels. Nanako answers back without much interest, for other person this would be okay, but this is Nanako that we are talking about-she simply doesn't lose enthusiasm! Ryoma, too, was different, but neither of them noticed the changes to one another. Nanako was far too focused on serious matters and Ryoma is way too confused.

It is only after Nanako settled down on the couch in the living room that her apparent despair was lifted.

"Ryu-kun should really tell her that she loves her" She absentmindedly shouted aloud as she picked up the remote control and turned the television set on, jumping from channel to channel to find the only anime show that would possibly kill her gloom.

"I mean, this is really depressing, how can that girl not love him, and go for his brother instead, his older brother—at that!"

A man wearing a black robe and lying on the floor shuffled. Awakened from the shouts of Nanako, Nanjiroh Echizen didn't want to do anything with the girl. Though it is highly possible that her niece is losing her nuts at the moment, he still could not muster the motivation to intervene with her mania-for the love of all that's holy, she was talking about a damned TV show! If it was Ryoma she was referring to, things would be much easier to handle. If it was Seishounen, he would probably give him some fatherly advice on how to hit on girls, or something to make that terrible attitude of his more tolerable. Hell, he could even tell him how he can seduce them!

Nanjiroh rolled to his side, took two pillows and covered his ears with it._ "That romance anime better have a good ending. I can't imagine the kind of supper we would have if it does not"._

Ryoma walked out of the bathroom, wearing a fresh pair of sweatpants, a shirt and a towel over his head. He went for the fridge to find something to drink. Nanako is still too engrossed on her anime that she barely witnessed the twitch of Ryoma's brows as he groan in annoyance of his cousin. Ryoma could be watching the French Open, for god's sake.

A knock on the door was suddenly heard. Ryoma turned to it, Nanako could not be torn away, Nanjiroh was fast asleep. Only Karupin had the courtesy to answer.

"meow"

"Who's that" Ryoma finally, asked, although not entirely polite, the person on the other side answered with unmatched enthusiasm.

"Chibisuke"

Ryoma who had been the clutching the door knob, jerked away as though it was a hot iron.

"Who the hell are you?" said Ryoma, he clutched the door knob again and turned it. The person on the other side let out a little mocking laugh. "HAHAHA Chibisuke, as if you wouldn't know the voice of your own brother"

Ryoma opened the door completely. Ryoga, now finally facing his younger gave the brat a good amount of hair ruffling. "Don't you miss me?"

Ryoma's eyebrows hiked. "You wish"

They stood there bickering, looking like complete fools. Finally Nanjiro showed up. Hearing their voices interrupted his precious time of sleeping, he was having a very good dream, damn it!

As their father(though he barely looks like one), it is his duty to give them any of his sons a good talk about any ill-behavior. However, he forgot the thing he wanted to say when he saw Ryoga.

"Oh Ryoga, you didn't even call"

Ryoga grinned. "It supposed to be a surprise. I'm disappointed no one appreciates it"

"You know if you wanted to surprise us, you should have brought Pete Sampras with you" Ryoma interjected.

Ryoga gave him a rude hand gesture, Nanjiroh only laughed while Ryoma getting fed-up with the stupid conversation turned to leave and head for his room.

"Oi, don't go, I have something to tell you" said Ryoga

"If it's about your unsuccessful matches, I don't really care" replied Ryoma

Ryoga, slightly insulted,was thinking about a witty comeback but found none in his brain. Something clicked in his mind though.

"It's about a cute girl I met at the plane"

Ryoma started trudging the stairs.

Ryoga continued. "She thought I was you"

Ryoma halted.

"She has brown hair and eyes and she calls you Ryoma-kun"

Ryoma fidgeted.

"Is she, by chance, your girlfriend?"

Ryoma clutched the railings of the stair case feeling an odd sensation in his stomach. Quite unsure(for it is unlike him to get curious about things that doesn't really have anything to do with tennis), Ryoma opened his mouth to speak.

.

.

.

"_Did she wear braids?"_

_._

_._

_RL corner..yey._

_I badly NEED a BETA_

_*hint..hint*_


	9. Woes

**CHAPTER 9: WOES**

**-I-**

Ryoma Echizen is a very smart person, but quite honestly, the very same guy—the Tennis Prodigy,hates thinking. His mind works at its best on the courts, he sees things that are negligible for other people when playing and logically matches information with application, the opponent's strategy, their techniques, their weakness, and always he would find a solution.

But Ryoma Echizen hates thinking. He does well in his studies but he hates thinking, especially thinking about a girl with twin braids, a girl who supposedly forgot him because of a horrible incident.

"_Why would she do that?"_

A pretender, the girl was a pretender. Ryoga could not be lying, there is no reason for him to do so, but Ryuzaki—despite her looks, might be harboring some powerful motive he knows nothing about.

"_Let her be, I don't care." _

Ryoma thought to himself, yawning. As he sat to his bed, fluffing up his pillows and removing any unnecessary knick-knack off his bed, a great Himalayan cat leaped from the floor to his lap.

"aargghhhh, mada mada—" The sudden movement made him lean against the head board. "You, idiot cat, don't do that again" Ryoma said, without any hint of antagonism at all.

"meow..meow" Karupin purred against him as if apologizing, Ryoma just rubbed its ears.

Their peaceful reunion was interrupted when a loud BANG was heard across the room.

"Do you have to open the door that dramatically, you idiot!"

Ryoma cursed as Ryoga laughed.

"Admit it, you were startled" Ryoga mocked. Ryoma had the biggest urge to fire an attack of tennis balls, which, thanks to Ryoga's lucky stars, stayed an urge and didn't transform into something more harmful.

"Anyway, I have heard from Oyaji that you were the reason of Sakuno-chan's accident, and I—" Ryoga paused_._

"_you were the reason of Sakuno-chan's accident" _ something clicked in Ryoma's mind, but he pushed it aside because of his current irritation towards Ryoga.

Ryoma asked Ryoga in tone of pure distaste: "what?"

" I just want to know if she broke up with you yet"

Ryoma laid down on his bed and covered his eyes. He held crumpled the blanket beneath him as Karupin purred on his lap.

"She's not my—" Ryoma was cut mid-sentence by his so called brother.

"Oh, I see" says Ryoga

" She's not my—" for the second time he was interrupted, Ryoma so badly wanted fire those tennis balls, but what he heard next stopped him from doing so.

"Can I have her then?"

Ryoga, while smiling sheepishly, said those words.

**-II -**

"Shit, just shit Sakuno, that guy—that guy—he's"

"Stop it Tomo-chan, Obaa-chan will wake up if she hears us. Do you have to be that loud?"

"I have to be, because Miyoshi-kun, He's so H-A-N-D-S-O-M-E, HANDSOME!

"Mou, Tomo-chan"

Sakuno had to smile, things are turning out rather good for her. Only this afternoon, she and Tomoka were invited by Miyoshi to some snacks when school had let out. They had a good fun time with him, aside from the burgers Miyoshi treated them to, they also ate ice cream while viewing the sunset at the riverbanks. And later on toured different shops in search for souvenirs Miyoshi would take home to Italy. All this while, Sakuno noticed how Tomoka practically drooled over him.

Nothing serious of course, she's used to Tomoka dilly-dallying about hot guys she found on the internet. Each time, her fangirl fantasies get worse. Ryoma, of course had also been subjected to this. Probably the only fandom, Sakuno was keen to join, but that was in the past, when he hadn't made it a fact that he hates her from head to toe.

Sakuno played with her fingers while keeping the phone attached to her left ear by the use of her left shoulder. Tomoka kept on babbling like there's no tomorrow, and she listens. Sakuno listens, but still her mind is occupied with the thought of a boy.

He had been very weird lately, that Ryoma. A bit out of element as she had observed,

Not intentionally though—this is the problem. Sakuno wants to forget her so badly that she even resorted on faking a case of amnesia(though technically she really is amnesiac) just to get him off her mind, but the more she suppressed her emotions, the more it floods her mind. And sooner than later, she would drown, and she knew that.

"SAKUNO!" Tomoka yelled, not too softly, Sakuno's ears hurt like hell

"Mou, I'm sorry Tomo" Sakuno faked a yawn. "It's late, we have school tomorrow, I don't want to be late"

"Oh, sorry Sakuno, I got carried away, let's just continue this tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure Tomo-chan, bye and see you tomorrow" with that Sakuno ended the call.

**-III-**

"Ryoma, oi wake up or I'll stab you to death"

The barely awake Ryoma Echizen heard his adopted brother, Ryoga say. In full consciousness, Ryoma would have the smartest of remarks and comebacks, but he's not feeling it.

Energy is definitely what the tennis prodigy needed that moment for when he sat-up on his bed, the first thing that occupied his rather blurred view of things was a big elongated piece—too late! It came too soon, a banana plushie had hit him.

He fell back on his bed, noting the unusual giddiness of his otherwise, athletic body. His hands found its way to his forehead, and it stayed there before he was sure something about him was wrong.

Meanwhile, Ryoga was behind the door of Ryoma's room, laughing so hard he almost rolled on the floor. He pulled up such an excellent prank on his brother it that left the latter so startled, he fell back to his bed.

"HAHAHAHA. Revenge, revenge, revenge" when Ryoma didn't respond to any of the racket he was making, Ryoga quit laughing and shouted over to his brother. "Oi Chibisuke, you will be late" When still he hadn't responded Ryoga opened the door and came into the room.

"Hey, Chibisuke, quit-"

Ryoga saw Ryoma's hands on his forehead. Ryoma sat-up again and looked at Ryoga's general direction, with his eyes screaming that of a murder. Ryoga swallowed hard.

"I have a fever" he intensifies his killer glare.

"I could kill you" he said simply, Ryoga cringed and hurriedly ran out of the room.

Ryoga ran and ran until he found Rinko Echizen in the kitchen, frying some eggs. He

"Okaa-san Chibisuke scared the hell out of me!"

"Ryoga, you're too old for this kind of— "

"But Kaa-san, he was like monster, good thing that little brat had a fever, who knows what could've happen to me"

"He has a fever?" Rinko asked, concerned.

**-IV-**

Sakuno woke up with a start, it was Friday, one of her favorite days of the week. She remembers how her mother used to cook for her a special breakfast every Friday, she missed her too. And all this time, no matter how much she asks, her father only tells her that her mother is on a faraway place, having a good time.

"where though, Japan, Italy, Venice, Rome, Athens, those are places her mother sounds like she's on a vacation somewhere in the world.

Sakuno sluggishly walked to the kitchen to brush her teeth. She side-tracked to the water dispenser for a glass of water. On the refrigerator beside the sink was a note. She took it off and read.

"I left extra early, tennis prep." Signed by her grandma, Sakuno just carried-on with her activity.

Before taking a bath Sakuno realized that it was high time for her to call her father again, ask about her mother, if she's safe and sound. She rushed to the phone and quickly dialed her father's number. There was no reply, only the answering machine. Sakuno left a message. "Otousan I know you're having fun, but please call me later, I want to talk about mother." She put the phone down and stayed there watching the phone as if his father would call her back any moment. He didn't, and Sakuno was a bit frustrated. She resorted to leaving the phone and taking the bath. It is after all, better not to rush things and question the nonexistent response of her father.

She would just wait for the call, she thought.

**-V-**

On the very rare occasion that Ryoma Echizen happened to be sick. His older adopted rotten brother also decided that it was a good time for some good younger brother bullying, fueled with the humongous satisfaction of Ryoma not being able to fight back. This reason, however gained some disapproval from their mother and made Ryoga instantly the worst family member ever. Rinko made that a point.

It is however, this brand of jeering that made Ryoma even more confused of his current situation and more unsure of his feelings to a certain girl, her brother just asked for. "As if she's some kind of possession" he found himself muttering. Later he would question the depth of his concern for her and for what inexplicable reason was he _so involved._

Ryoma dismissed the thought once again, as he felt a searing pain on his head. As much as he hates school for the actual learning process. Ryoma Echizen is equally devoted to tennis, and tennis for the past months has been associated with the word s_chool. _ As if being sick didn't suck enough. He had to be sick, and confused and tennis-deprived.

"Aaaaghh" He let out. Ryoma then covered himself with a good two layers of blankets and yelled for some medicine.


End file.
